Valentine's Day Surprise
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Clare and Eli are both sent on a scavenger hunt by one another planned by their parents, but neither know it. What will happen? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **

**A/N: Song- Secret Valentine by We The Kings**

* * *

Clare's POV:

I woke up at eight due to my mom telling me to shower. I got in the shower, and got dressed. When I got out of the shower I found an index card on my pillow. It was in Eli's writing.

_I have a fun day planned for you. Go downstairs and wait farther instructions. Love Eli._

I smiled and went downstairs to see my parents.

"Eat breakfast then your dad will take you out." My mom said as she put a plate containing two waffles on it.

After eating my dad lead me to the car. I put on my seatbelt and he handed me an index card I smiled to myself again.

_This is where we had the most romantic picnic to date. Love Eli. _

I thought about it.

"So where to?" My dad asked

"The park." I said

My dad drove me to the park and when I got out I looked around for any sign of something. I seen someone on the table and walked over to them.

"Hey Clare this is from Eli." Drew said

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Because my mom paid me five bucks to give this to you." Drew said.

At least I know he can be honest when he wants. I looked at the index card.

_Remember where we had our first heated make out session? Love Eli. _

Eli's room? I hopped back into my dad's car.

"Where to now?" He asked

"Eli's room." I said in more of a question.

We drove to Eli's, I got out of the car, and knocked on the door. CeCe answered it.

"Hey I was sent here by Eli I think." I giggled

"You're on the right path." She said letting me inside.

I was so confused, but I made my way to Eli's room. I got to his room and sure enough there was an index card on his door.

_I need you to go into your favorite store in the mall you'll be given instructions when you get there. Give the cashier your name. Love Eli._

I smiled and made my way down the stairs.

"Did you find it?" CeCe asked with a smile

"I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie have fun." CeCe said

"Thanks. Bye CeCe."

"Bye Clare."

I walked out the door and into my dad's car.

"Where to now?" My dad asked

"Debs." I said

My dad nodded and we were off to the mall.

When we got there my dad parked the car and went with me into the mall.

"This is where I leave you." He said as we walked

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He said

I nodded and made my way to the Deb Store.

"My name is Clare I was told to give you my name." I stated

"Right you're supposed to pick out a dress and shoes. I'm here if you need me." She said

"Do I have a price range?"

"No."

I smiled to myself a little.

"You need to pick out a floor length dress and since it's nine thirty now you have an hour." She said as I started to walk.

I went through the dresses, it took me half an hour to find the perfect one. It's was pale pink with a black ribbon around it.

"Do you like it?" She asked

"Yea." I said

"Good I need your clothes you are to wear that." She said and showed me a piece of paper that had her instructions on it. I did as told.

Before I left I had to exchange purses with one that matched my dress better and was given an index card.

_Your chariot awaits out front my lady. Love Eli._

I smiled and began to walk to the entrance of the mall. There was an old guy in front of a limo holding a sign with my name on it so I walked over to him.

"I'm Clare Edwards." I said

He looked at something that he had in his pocket and opened the door for me to enter.

I hopped inside, it was empty and soon we took off. He stopped in front of a hair salon and opened the door. He helped me out and told me to go inside that he'd wait.

I went inside.

"Are you Clare?" A worker asked

"Y-Yes" I said

"Ok come with me I'm going to do your hair and make up." She said

I sat down in one of the chairs as she lightly did my make up to match my outfit, she left my hair the way it was and simply put a pale pink head band in it to match my dress.

"Thank you for doing my make up. Do you know what's going on?" I asked

"No actually I don't. I'm confused myself, but it's worth they pay." She said I nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled

She sent me back out to the limo. The driver opened the door for me and we took off. I watched out the window as we drove and noticed that we stopped at the abandoned church, but when the driver got out he didn't open my door so I stayed in place.

xxxx

xxxx

xxxx

"Baby boy it's time to wake up." My mom cooed

I looked over to my alarm clock to check the time.

"Mom it's only 10am." I groaned

I looked over to where my mom was and she was gone. There was an index card in the spot where she sat.

"What the hell." I thought as I picked it up.

It was in Clare's writing.

_Get ready you have a big day planned for you. Dress nicely XOXO Clare_

I started at the index card in confusion because her parents asked me to send her on a scavenger hunt, but decided to do as she asked. I took a shower, got dressed in a nice outfit, grabbed my keys, and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mom what's for breakfast?" I asked as I took a seat.

"Well you're breakfast is a breakfast sandwich you'll eat on the way." She said as she handed me my sandwich and a thermos with coffee.

"Mom where am I going? I don't follow."

"You'll find out now shoo." She said basically forcing me out the door.

I left and went into Morty there was another index card tapped to his rearview mirror in Clare's writing.

_This is where we had our first kiss. XOXO Clare_

I am so going to get even. I laughed a little and started to drive to the abandoned picnic tables. It didn't take long for me to get there, but when I did I seen Adam.

"Hey man where's Clare?" I asked

"Not here, but hey I gotta go meet the Princess. Clare wanted me to give you this."

Adam handed me a picture this time and when I looked up he too was gone. It was starting to creep me out with how everyone developed vanishing acts.

The picture was of the place where mine and Clare's first date began, where we went to Chuck Palahniuk's reading. I flipped it over.

_XOXO Clare. _

She's going to be the death of me. I reluctantly went back to Morty and headed out to the auditorium which was down town.

After driving for thirty minutes I finally got there. It's now almost eleven and I'm getting hungry. I hopped out of Morty and went to go inside hoping Clare would be there, but instead I went to open the doors and they were locked it was a dead end.

"Does your name happen to be Eli?" A security guard asked

"Depends who wants to know." I answered

"I have something from Clare that's supposed to go to an Eli." He said

"I'm Eli." I said and I showed him the index cards and picture for proof.

"Here" he said handing me yet another index card.

This is starting to piss me off.

"_Rebellion is not the pain of the ear" This is where the pain started XOXO Clare. _

That's the piercing parlor we went to. I smiled knowing it was fifteen minutes away. I hopped into Morty yet again and went to the piercing parlor.

When I went inside I gave them my name and I was handed a picture. It was the out side of the Dot. I smiled, left the parlor, got into Morty and drove the twenty minutes to the Dot.

I went inside expecting to see Clare. I looked around with a confused look on my face.

"Hey looking for Clare?" Spinner asked

"How'd you know?"

"She told me to give you this." He chuckled as he handed me an index card.

I chuckled I was no longer pissed, but aggravated a little. I was hoping to spend some time inside today with Clare watching movies, and here I am going on a wild goose chase.

_Abandoned, party, urban adventures. XOXO Clare. _

Could she be any more cryptic. I walked out to Morty and remembered the abandoned church. I smiled and drove there.

When I got out I walked to the gate which was open and some old guy stood there.

"Right this way sir." He said as he escorted me down the drive way.

I was getting nervous, but soon we stopped at a limo and he opened the door. I smiled at him and hopped inside.

"Hey." Clare said softly

I chuckled and looked over to her as we started to move. She looked drop dead gorgeous, her curly hair bounced, with a light pink head band in it, her make up was done nice, and she wore a lovely light pink strapless gown with a black ribbon around the waist.

"You look amazing." I said

"So do you." She replied

I leaned in and kissed her soon she kissed me back.

"So what's with the wild goose chase?" I asked

"I don't know I could ask you the same thing." She said

"What?" I asked

"You sent me on a scavenger hunt with my dad."

"I did no such thing." I stated with my hand on my heart.

"You did too I have proof right here."

I watched as she took out index cards that her parents had me make up and I chuckled.

"I think we just got played."

"How Eli?"

"Because I have ones from you." I chuckled handing her the small pile.

"Your parents had me make those up."

"And your parents did the same."

I held Clare's hand and we waited to see what was in store for us. Soon we came to a stop in front of a nice Italian restaurant and the driver opened the doors for us.

I helped Clare out, I looked her over and I must say she looks even better than she did inside the limo.

I put my arm around Clare's waist and we started to walk inside.

"You look gorgeous." I whispered in her ear, then kissed her temple.

"Thank you." She muttered; I could tell she was blushing.

"You're welcome." I said as I opened the door for her.

We walked inside and the restaurant was empty.

"Goldsworthy I presume." The host asked

"Yes." I said

"Right this way."

The host escorted Clare and I to a table for two and gave us menus.

When I opened my menu there was a piece of red construction paper that read "Baby boy I hope you and Clare have a wonderful lunch. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, Bullfrog, and I had worked on this to give you two a wonderful Valentine's Day from us all. Don't worry about the prices as you can see there are none." I chuckled after I read it.

Surely after I removed the construction paper the menu didn't have any prices.

"Eli there's no prices on here." Clare said softly

"I know I don't think our parents want us to worry how about how much money we spend so just order whatever."

Clare nodded and we had the most romantic date ever. After lunch we were taken to a theater, to see Phantom of the Opera, then we were taken to another romantic restaurant for dinner and we danced on the dance floor.

"I love you Eli." Clare said as we slow danced.

"I love you too Clare."

I picked up her head so she was looking at me and I kissed her. The kiss was sweet and full of passion, she deepened it and it became a full blown make out session as we danced, I kept my hands wrapped around her waist and broke the kiss as I felt my pants tighten a little.

"I think we should calm down." I told her

Clare blushed a little and we continued to dance. Thanks to our parents we had the most amazing and romantic Valentine's Day, even better than something I could pull off.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
